Mieux vaut un balai qu'un bâton volant
by elricmartel
Summary: Harry et Penelope vont en ville trouver des articles magiques quand soudainement...


Simon Snow se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir entendu la porte coulissante se refermer. Il dormait depuis déjà un bon moment lorsque, sa bonne amie Penelope Bunce, entra dans la cabine du train.

Simon se replaça une mèche de cheveu et interrogea du regard Penelope.

-On arrive bientôt? demanda-t-il, encore endormi.

-Oui, Professeur Benedict vient de l'annoncer, nous arrivons dans cinq minutes.

Simon soupira.

-Enfin! J'ai hâte de visiter cette boutique de balais.

-Moi je veux absolument voir la bouquinerie! rétorqua Penelope.

-Je trouve ça vraiment bien que le mage ait organisé cette sortie dans le village de la magie pour les vacances de noël! ajoute-t-elle.

-Je suis bien d'accord, je commençais à m'ennuyer à Watford, ça va faire du bien de sortir un peu. C'est seulement dommage que Baz manque tout ça, lança-t-il tristement.

-Pfff, tant pis pour lui, si monsieur n'était pas parti passer les vacances avec son père en Transylvanie, il serait avec nous!

Le train s'immobilisa, ce qui annonça leur arrivée. Les élèves sortirent du train avec leur groupe respectif. Simon et Penelope étaient avec l'entraîneur Mac, qui semblait agité de voir la foule de jeunes excités par le village. Une fois sorti, il entraîna ses magiciens vers l'entrée et prit la parole :

-Bon, nous sommes arrivés mes amis! Dans quelques minutes vous serez laissés à vous-mêmes, mais d'abord, j'ai quelques directives à vous donner.

L'attention de Simon fût attirée par un homme à l'allure mystérieuse. Il était grand et avait le visage barbouillé de petites cicatrices. Dans ses mains, il tenait le plus beau balai que Simon n'ait jamais vu. Pendant ce temps, Mac continuait son discours.

-Maintenant que vous connaissez les règles à suivre, vous êtes libres de partir vous promenez. Surtout, soyez prudents et passez une bonne journée!

Les deux amis passèrent de bons moments ensemble dans le village. Ils visitèrent plusieurs magasins magiques. Simon fût toutefois un peu déçu par le magasin de balais volants. Ah! Il y avait pleins de magnifiques spécimens dans ce magasin, certes, mais rien n'y faisait : Simon restait obnubilé par celui qu'il avait vu en arrivant, celui appartenant à l'homme à l'aspect mystérieux.

-On va à la librairie maintenant? dit Penelope avec enthousiasme.

-Bof, tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais aller au _Pub du loup-garou_ me prendre une petite bière au beurre. En attendant, vas-y-toi à la librairie.

-Bon, très bien, comme tu voudras, je viendrai te rejoindre dans une demi-heure.

Elle partit, sans rien dire de plus, l'air un peu choquée. Simon entra dans le pub, s'assis au bar et commanda, au serveur particulièrement poilu, une bière au beurre. Soudain, l'homme au balai, entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de Simon. Il portait son engin, dans une sorte de carquois accroché dans son dos.

-Une chope de cidre à la citrouille mon brave! s'écria-t-il en cognant son poing sur le comptoir.

Après un bref instant, il aperçut Simon qui fixait son balai de façon très peu subtile.

-Il est beau, hein?

-Oui, en effet...je ne l'ai pas vu à la boutique du _bâton volant_.

L'homme ria d'une voix rauque qui semblait enrouillée par des années d'inhalation de fumée de pipe.

-C'est parce qu'il ne se vend qu'au _quartier roublard_!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Oh, en fait, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que tu ne connaisses pas cet endroit, disons qu'il n'est pas du genre à être fréquenté par des idiots dans ton genre. Mais si tu veux vraiment tenter ta chance, c'est au fond du village, après la 18e avenue.

Simon Snow vida son verre et parti sur le champ.

Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la 18e avenue. Il continua et tomba directement sur la 19e. Comment était-ce possible? Où était donc ce _quartier roublard_? Il revint sur ces pas et remarqua une ruelle qu'il n'avait pas vue lors de son premier passage. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça! Il décida, malgré tout, de s'y aventurer. Cet endroit était vraiment glauque. Des poubelles jonchaient le bas des murs et une forte odeur de pisse de chat régnait. Aussi, il n'y avait pas un chat. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dans cette petite rue. Simon était sur le point de faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix l'appeler :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune sorcier comme toi fait dans un pareil endroit?

Il se demanda d'abord d'où venait cette voix? Il aperçut, derrière un gros contenant à poubelle, une petite dame. Elle était la chose la plus laide qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir vu. Le dos recourbé, elle portait une vieille robe de mage et un long chapeau pointu. Habillée de noir et de poussière, elle avait un visage rongé par les rides et des verrues ornaient sa figure. Ses cheveux sales, trop noirs pour son âge et remplis de nœuds, lui donnait l'air d'une grosse araignée. Elle le fixait de son seul œil encore valide et ce regard glaça le sang de Simon.

-Euh… rien! Je me suis trompé, je cherchais la 18e avenue.

Simon s'apprêta à partir.

-Je crois que tu es au bon endroit mon petit. Tu cherches un balai n'est-ce pas? dit-elle, en faisant un grand sourire qui montrait ses dents pourries. Je crois que j'ai exactement celui que tu désires, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir, nous sommes ouverts!

Elle entra dans sa boutique sans regarder derrière-elle. Simon savait qu'il devait partir, mais ce balai était si beau. Il entra.

La boutique était pleine d'objets aussi intrigants les uns que les autres. Il y avait des bocaux avec des têtes d'animaux à l'intérieur, ou encore, des bijoux faits d'ossements divers. Au fond de la pièce, il l'aperçu le balai qu'il avait vu à l'entrée du village. Celui qu'il désirait du plus profond de son âme, depuis cet instant. Il s'approcha pour mieux l'observer. Il regarda autour de lui, la vieille femme n'était pas là. Étrange, mais peu lui importait, ce balai l'attirait tellement, il voulait le posséder à tout prix. Il leva sa main pour le saisir mais aussitôt qu'il l'effleura, il senti un choc électrique lui parcourir le corps et il sut dès lors qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il était paralysé, il essayait de s'enfuir, mais seuls ses yeux pouvaient bouger. Simon entendit le rire strident de la sorcière qui était encore plus pétrifiant que le balai. Simon le savait : il était piégé! Après un long rire sadique, elle s'écria en gloussant.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pu manger un jeune comme toi! Heureusement que tu es aussi naïf, voir même idiot, devrais-je dire.

Elle était maintenant derrière lui, tout près. Il pouvait sentir son odeur putride. Elle sortit un gros couteau qu'elle mit sous sa gorge. Soudain, il entendit un homme crier un sort qui projeta violemment la femme sur le mur, avec une force impressionnante. Mac et Penelope étaient venus pour le sauver.

-Elle a bien failli t'avoir, Simon, dit Mac.

Il lança un autre sort qui permit à Simon de bouger à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé, si j'avais su je serais resté au pub…

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Mac, cette femme ira, sans aucun doute, à la prison des sorciers. Bien sûr, si Penelope n'était pas venue me chercher pour me dire que tu avais disparu et que tu cherchais un balai, nous aurions pu arriver trop tard. Surtout, petit idiot, ne t'attend pas à être épargné de punitions. Je l'avais très clairement dit au début de la sortie : il est interdit d'aller dans le _quartier roublard_!

Pénélope sourit et prit dans ses bras Simon.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi espèce d'idiot!

-Oui, oui, je le sais, pas besoin de me traiter d'idiot, on me l'a assez dit pour aujourd'hui !


End file.
